xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor von Doom (Earth-904913)
Doctor Doom appears in Iron Man: Armored Adventures, voiced by Christopher Britton. In this show, Doctor Doom's armor was declared so advanced that Tony Stark stated it made his armor "look like a toaster with arms". The character's background and basis is vastly different from his original version: Victor Von Doom is a member of the royal family of Latveria, he was married, his scarring accident happened in Latveria and resulted in him killing the ruling portion of his family to inherit the throne and he has rarely visited the USA. In the episode "The Might of Doom", Doctor Doom appeared in New York to meet up with Obadiah Stane in order to obtain the armor specifications from stolen files and in return would improve Stane's "Monger Core" generator. After the retrieval of the specs occurred, Doctor Doom fought Iron Man and put him into a three-hour deep sleep, also beating War Machine. After the core was upgraded, Doctor Doom activated a timer that would first have the generator absorb all the energy in New York then expel it in one enormous blast. Iron Man, however, was able to stop the timer, angering Doctor Doom. War Machine landed Doctor Doom's plane to which he returned the favor by nearly defeating the two armored heroes in a two-on-one battle. During the battle between Iron Man and Doctor Doom following War Machine's retreat, Doctor Doom prepares to invoke Dormammu's magic to defeat Iron Man. Just then, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives to end the fight as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents escort Doctor Doom back to Latveria as Doctor Doom vows to fight Iron Man again. As Doctor Doom is given a ride back to Latveria, Nick Fury then states to Iron Man that they have been keeping an eye on Doctor Doom even though he has diplomatic immunity and then quotes "Son, we know all about Doctor Doom. When he makes a mistake, S.H.I.E.L.D. will be there to take him down.". It is later revealed by Pepper Potts to Tony that Doctor Doom's armor was based on Makluan technology. In the episode "Doomsday", Doctor Doom finds the temple of the 9th Makluan Ring and manages to defeat its guardian Grey Gargoyle just as Mandarin and Howard Stark arrive. Doctor Doom uses the 9th Makluan Ring to cause strange phenomena around the world. When Iron Man and Mandarin arrive, they end up in a death trap which they get out of until they encounter Doctor Doom. Iron Man demands that Doctor Doom tells him that he hands Howard to him. Doctor Doom uses the 9th Makluan Ring and ends up attacking Iron Man and Mandarin. When Iron Man gives Mandarin one of his rings, they do a combination attack on Doctor Doom (which turned out to be a Doombot with a fake Makluan Ring). Upon finding a secret chamber in Castle Doctor Doom, they find Howard in a cube cell only to be attacked and imprisoned by Doctor Doom. Doctor Doom mentions that he has tapped into the 9th Makluan Ring which can create wormholes. Doctor Doom then uses the 9th Makluan Ring to summon Yogthul and give him Iron Man, Mandarin, and Howard in exchange to be reunited with his family. Yogthul declares that Mandarin is not a pure soul and ends up rescinding his deal with Doctor Doom. When Iron Man and Mandarin escape from Yogthul's dimension, they end up fighting Doctor Doom again. Howard then turns on the electricity to shock Doctor Doom as Mandarin claims the 9th Makluan Ring from him. Iron Man then traps Doctor Doom in Yogthul's dimension. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Doctor Doom has a high level genius intellect that is unequaled. Because of Doom's genius in technology, his home country, Latveria, is one of the leading superpowers by just their weapons alone. He even managed to bypass the user-restricting powers of a Makluan Ring (the one were only Khan family members can tap into the rings' powers). * As the ruler of a foreign country, he has highly influential connections and diplomatic immunity. Paraphernalia Doctor Doom's Armor: Doom wears a durable suit of armor of his own creation, based off the power of the 9th Makluan Ring. With it, his armor is so advanced that Iron Man's scanners would take six hours to completely render it. * Superhuman Strength: The ring allows his armor to enhance his strength. He could manhandle War Machine by the throat with one arm. * Enhanced Durability: His armor is so durable that he was unfazed by most of Iron Man and War Machine's attacks, including War Machine's powerful bunker-buster missile and being at ground zero of a building crumbling down on him. * Flight: His armor can fly without any visible aid. * Quantum Manipulation: His armor has systems that can manipulate quantum fields to perform abilities that would be indistinguishable from magic. He calls it "super-science". With it, he is capable of: ** Energy Blasts: Doom can shoot powerful beams from his palms and unleash destructive blasts powerful enough to decimate surrounding rubble of a demolished building. ** Wind Vortexes: '''He can create small but powerful vortexes. ** '''Lightning Storms: He can also create small, localized lightning storms. Doom can also project lightning from his hands. ** Portal Creation: He can even create portals to invoke the powers of extradimensional aliens. He can conjure creatures from the dimension of Dormammu (which were called "demons" by humanity's ancestors). These lifeforms can manipulate the soul of his opponents to hypnotize them or drain their life-force. ** Barriers: Doom can erect barriers to protect himself from stronger attacks. * Sensor Systems: His sensors are so advanced that they can pick up Iron Man's presence outside ofStark Tower from a far distance. They can even detect Tony's B.U.G.S. (surveillance devices that imitate organic life). * Computer Port: He has a port on his left arm that he can insert drives to download information onto his armor's computer display. Latverian Air Transport: Doom has a personal air transport that he uses to travel to and from other countries. 'Doombots: '''Doom uses robotic duplicates of himself to fight in his place in case it was necessary for him to do so. These robots act like Doom and have the same abilities that Doom has, including the capabilities of his quantum armor. Weaknesses * Doom's armor power recovery rate is slightly slower than Iron Man's armor. Trivia * Doom tends to refer to himself in the third person in the show, just like in the comics. * The background and basis of the character is vastly different from the comic version. Here, Victor Von Doom is a member of the royal family of Latveria (not a gyspy), he was married, his scarring accident happened in Latveria (not as ESU with Reed Richards intervening) and resulted in him killing the ruling portion of his family thus inheriting the throne (not overthrowing the reigning Prince Zorba) and he has rarely visited the USA (unlike the comics who has a scaled down version of his Castle Doom as his embassy in the USA). No mention of the Fantastic Four are made in his debut episode regarding Doom's background. * His fiancee' was named Valeria Von Doom. * During his second fight with Iron Man, he summoned an alien from the dimension of Dormammu. In Marvel Comics, Dormammu is a godlike demon lord who is a foe of Dr. Strange. * Tony Stark once suggested that Doom would make "Doombots" with his armor designs. Doombots are robotic duplicates of Doom that he uses as his personal soldiers in the comics. He would actually use one of these in the episode ''Doomsday. * Pepper once went on a conspiracy website that showed Doom's history. It was called "MegaSuperpoweredDictators.Evil" Category:Marvel Universe Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Armor Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Billionaires Category:Tacticians Category:Most Wanted List Category:Royalty Category:Genius Category:Iron Man Rogues Gallery Category:Dictators Category:Universe 904913 Category:Male Category:Humans Category:A Class Category:Scientists